A Dying Soul
by jc-1225
Summary: She was treated poorly and was unloved. She had to no one to talk to and hated everything because of the events that happened early on. If she could, she would go back and change everything. SamAidan RR
1. Chapter 1

Sam looked up to see a face that she hated most. The face of a "psychopathic maniac" she had heard some say. Angry tears fell down her cheeks as she raised her hand to strike her own reflection. Blood ran down her wrist until she stopped it at her elbow. She was too angry to care.

Any normal girl would have called a friend they knew they could cry to, but not Sam. Sam was no ordinary girl. She was adopted and they hated her. Everyone hated her. Though she knew this not, her biological mother was a psychotic woman in a mental facility. Sam had nowhere to go, no one to turn to, except her reflection. She was all alone.

Sam pulled at the glass in her wrist, but instead on pulling it, she pushed it deeper. Deeper down, the glass lay under her pale skin in between the bone.

Her full name, as far as she knew, was Samara Morgan but Sam didn't like that much. Her "parents", Anna and Richard Morgan, owned a ranch and kept horses in the barn. But as well as horses, Samara was in the barn as well, up high, in the loft. The loft, was her room. A tall ladder leading up to it.

She walked out of the barn and into the Morgan house. Anna stopped where she stood. "Samara, what are you doing?"

"I'm washing my hands."

"Why? They're not dirty." She didn't even look to see the blood streaks on Sam's arms and hands. "Now, back outside." Anna pushed Sam back out toward the door. That's when she noticed. "Samara! What happened?" she sounded so sympathetic but it was only acting.

Sam began to raise her voice. "Why do you need to know? You don't f---ing care about me anyway! I'm not your dog, Anna Morgan!" she turned and walked back into the barn.

Maybe someday she would find someone to love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam wrote a letter, stating name and contact information, and put it in a helium balloon. The balloon landed in a boy's backyard. His mother wasn't home from work yet so he decided to write back.

_Dear Samara,_

_My name is Aidan Keller. I am eight years old. I found your balloon, thought I'd write back._

_Aidan._

Sam read the letter carefully and then began to write a little more.

_Dear Aidan,_

_Please call me Sam. Alright, here's the thing, I need help. There's no one here who cares about me. In fact, if I died, I think they might just be happy. Everyone treats me like crap. I wanna leave but I have nowhere to go. I just need someone to talk to._

_Sam._

"Hey, Aidan" his mom said. "You have a letter. From Samara Morgan? Who's that?"

"She lives on Moesko Island; I found her balloon." Aidan smiled as he took the envelope from his mother. "Thanks, Rachel."

Aidan and Sam wrote letters back and forth for a while. Sam felt he was someone she could trust. He was. She smiled softly realizing there was finally someone who was happy with her. She felt loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam opened he r heart to Aidan and him to her as well. He had never had anyone to talk to or anything to say since the death of his cousin, Katie. She died in a car accident a year before and it had never occurred to Aidan that he would ever need a friend more than Katie. After they were well acquainted, Sam asked about everything; mainly his family.

Once, Sam had walked into her house to find Richard and Anna arguing over Samara. Sam quickly pulled the phone jack from the wall and carried it away whilst they were yelling. They didn't notice her as she scurried back to her spot in the barn.

Hurt by their words she dialed the phone.

"Hello?" asked the woman on the other end.

"Uh, hi, may I speak with Aidan, please?" Sam asked.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Samara."

"Aidan! Samara is on the phone and would like to speak with you!" the woman called.

"Hey Sam!" said Aidan excitedly.

"Listen, Aidan, they were yelling about me again. Said we would have to go away, said I was driving them crazy and that I needed to be disposed of. I---I don't know what to do! Luckily as they were yelling I could pull the phone from the wall. But I am so scared!" She stopped, waiting for Aidan's reply.

"Run away; come to Seattle. We could keep you here, with us, they'll never find you with us."

"Alright, but I don't know how to get there. I've never left before. And you have to ask your mum." Sam began piling her things; she loved most, on the floor in front of her.

"Rachel," she heard him call. "Do you think Sam could stay with us a while?"

"Sure, honey; why? What's wrong?" she heard the woman's voice once more.

"She's having some problems with her family," Aidan told his mother.

"We'll leave in five minutes."

"Thanks Rachel," Sam said into the phone and clicked the receiver.

Just then, Richard came into the barn, yelling at Sam.

"You cause so much trouble, Samara! We never should have brought you home! My wife is going insane because of you!" He began to climb the ladder to the loft, something shinning in his hand. "You were all she ever wanted, a little girl." Sam now noticed that what he held in his hand was a bent piece of metal. He raised his arm and brought the metal down hard on her flesh.

Sam fell to the floor, blood gushing from the side of her face, closed her eyes, so Richard Morgan would leave. But before he climbed back down the ladder, he pulled the telephone from Sam's bed and the cord from the wall.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, she gathered he things and walked out of the barn. Rachel was outside in her car. Sam ran to the car and around to the left side and climbed into the back seat, just as Anna Morgan came out onto the porch steps.

Rachel sped away. "Hi, Sam, we are happy to have you with us and happy we could help." Rachel smiled at Sam. Sam turned her head to look at Rachel through the rear view mirror. "What happen?" she asked, inquiring about the left side of Sam's face.

So on the way to Aidan's house, she told them of all that happened that afternoon. Rachel and Aidan helped her to her new room, for a while at least.

**The poor girl was treated like a rat in her own home. How sad…..Oh well, please review. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a month since Sam had heard from her 'parents.' She smiled at the thought.

She was getting closer to Aidan in a way she couldn't explain. She had never had a friend before but she had never felt love either. Sam was totally confused at all these new emotions she was feeling.

Her smile grew as Aidan came and sat near her on the bed. Aidan wasn't much for talking, Sam had noticed. But she didn't much mind, she was the same.

She hadn't smashed any glass or mirrors lately so she was doing quite well for her usual. The room she'd had at 'home' was pretty thrashed. Nothing was neat or clean at all; but here it was a different story. At Rachel's, she was kind and gentle and courteous, nothing like she was back at 'home.' Sam hated herself to a smaller degree now but still she couldn't bring herself to par. She wasn't as she would have liked but she was changing herself nonetheless.

Aidan moved closer to her and placed an arm on her shoulder. A smile swept across his face as he leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek. "What are you thinking?"

"Me?" Sam asked, alarmed he had said anything to her.

"No, the monster in your closet! Of course you!" His smiled widened enormously whilst he joked.

"Oh, I don't know. Nothing really, I guess," she laughed back.


	5. Missing

At the time, Aidan ws in the bathroom and Rachel had just gone to the store. Sam was sitting on the sofa waiting for Aidan to return.

The door burst open. Sam thought that it would fall off its hinges. Standing in the doorway was an angry Anna Morgan; furious more like.

"It took a month to track you down, Samara." Her eyes were like pools of fury staring at her.

The only thing Sam could whisper was her friend's name and then she was held and gagged by her so-called mother. Her pressure points were pushed until Sam passed out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She woke up in the torture chamber that was once known as Samara's room. Everything was just the way Sam had left it, only she sat in her chair bound by duct tape.

Sam could hear her 'parents' debating down below the loft. The horses were gone, but she didn't dare ask.

"Then what the hell do you want me to do with her, Richard?"

"I don't know! Just do something with her!"

She blacked out again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Sam again woke, she felt water, cold, all around her. Everything was dark. She looked up and noticed a ring of light; but soon it disappeared but the image burned still in her mind.

_Please, please forgive me but I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up and barely conscious you'll say to no one, "Isn't something missing?" You won't cry for my absence, I know; you forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant? _

_Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now, though I die to know you love me. I'm all alone. Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I breathe, I'll be knowing you don't care. And if I sleep, just a dream of you, I'll wake without you there. Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?_

**I decided to put in parts of Missing by Evanescence just because I like that song and I thought it fit. Well, I hope you all have a happy new year. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Aidan searched for Samara wherever he saw fit. But nowhere could she be found. Once Rachel arrived home he cried out to her and she drove around looking, with Aidan by her side in the passenger seat, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Rachel thought for moments through the silence her and her son shared. She drove, drove on, not one word between the two, until they got to their destination. Before them lay the house that Sam once called her own. She told Aidan to wait in the car while she went in to speak with the Morgans.

Richard was the only one of them there. Rachel asked not of Anna but of Sam. "What did you do to her? She was your daughter!"

He hit her skull with a metal hook that lay in his hand. She fell to the floor, still conscious. "My wife was not supposed to have a child!" Upstairs, he walked and into the restroom. The last thing she heard him say was "Cabin twelve," then Rachel left the house and drove off, her son at her side yet again.

She drove on to the only place she knew of in Washington where there were cabins. Not bothering to check in, she drove up to cabin twelve, almost through it.

She and Aidan ran in, calling out Samara's name.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Samara! Sam!" She heard voices call out her name. _I must be hearing things. They wouldn't come for me. He wouldn't._ Silent tears flowed from her though no one could see them, but she felt their presence. Inside she wished that he would come but would not say it to herself or say it aloud for fear that would make it true.


	7. You Know Where to Find Me

Rachel paced the room, thinking where Samara might be. She walked over toward the rug in the middle of the floor. Upon stepping on it, it fell through and she realized there was something down there. "Aidan, over here," she called. Rachel stepped down onto the stone-crafted well. Aidan helped her push off the lid.

"Sam!" he called.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sam!" It sounded like Aidan. No, couldn't be. She was just dreaming. The only explanation. But maybe she could answer back anyway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Aidan! I'm down here!"

"Rachel? How do we get her out?" he asked his mother.

"I don't know, baby."

"Aidan, honey, what are you doing?" Aidan had begun to climb into the well. He didn't say a word in answer but jumped down the well.

When she saw him, she was overjoyed but still hurt. Tears streaked her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I saw your sky fall down today, suddenly turned from blue to gray, until one by one the raindrops turned to tears upon your face. Wish there was something I could do, wish I could ease the pain from you, but I've never felt so helpless. It's like you're drowning right in front of me and I'm reaching out but you can't see, there's something holding on to you so tight. So I guess this is all I'll say to you tonight: _

"_If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I will be waiting where I've always been; right by your side. If you ever need me, you know where to find me; I have never left you; I'm where I've always been. Right by your side."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam was happy, yet in pain, not knowing what to do. Not sure whether to cry or to smile. She knew now that Aidan would always be there. This made her face into a small sort of smile but it was better than her tears. Aidan kissed her cheek as a tear fell from it. They now were unaware of the coldness of the water; all they knew was each other and the warmth of their bodies.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel dialed her phone. She was standing on the edge of the open well. She turned to face the room in case she dropped the phone with her sweaty palms.

Rachel lost her foothold on the side of the well and slipped. She quickly grabbed onto the side just as a voice came from the phone.

"Police Department, what's your emergency?"

Rachel yelled towards the phone, "My son and his girlfriend fell into the well under the boards of Cabin 12 at Shelter Mountain Inn and my hands are slipping! I'm gonna fall!" Her hands slipped and she fell back and into the water.

She gasped for air. The water was cold. "Are you kids alright?"

Sam nodded. She was quite surprised that Rachel had introduced her to the police as Aidan's girlfriend. Sam didn't even know that she knew. But she didn't care anymore and apparently neither did Rachel. She only wanted to get out of this water-hellhole.


	9. Chapter 9 LAST

Now, sitting on the bench, just out where the paramedics parked their vehicle, Sam, Aidan, and Rachel were wrapped in blankets. Sam was happy she was with Aidan again. Rachel was happy she'd found Sam so that Aidan would be happy. She had grown rather fond of Sam for the time that they'd spent together.

Sam rested her head on Aidan's shoulder. Aidan kissed her cheek. Sam stretched up and kissed his lips. He smiled at her.

"I'm not gonna loose you again," Aidan whispered softly. "I love you, Sam."

Sam blushed, "You too." She rested her head back on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere without you."


End file.
